Suffocating Without You
by hopelessromantic007
Summary: Nessie and Jake love story. How would Nessie react if something happened to Jake?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

**I don't own Twilight. This is just a Jake and Nessie story. Some might consider Jake a little OOC, but I choose to believe that he can be romantic when he so chooses. All characters are vamps, werew- sorry… shape shifters, or hybrids.**

Nessie POV

"I'm gonna miss you." I whispered trying to hold back the tears. I tried to hide my pain from him, but I knew that he was feeling it as much as I was. He pressed his forehead to mine and intertwined our fingers.

"God, I don't have to go. I'll go next week." His voice held the same agony as my own.

"No, you need to go see him. He's your father. You haven't been home in a month." I wanted so much for him to stay with me, but I knew that his friends and family needed to see him as well. It just felt so wrong when we weren't together, like every piece of me ached to be miles away with him…where I belonged.

"_You_ are my home. I love you." Then he took his massive palms and placed them on either side of my face, and then his heated lips smothered my own as I breathed in his masculine scent that I loved. I locked my hands behind his neck, trying to bind us together, to keep him with me.

I had to pull away or he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "I love you," I gasped, "Now go, before I change my mind. Tell your father I said hello."

I would go to La Push with him but I feel like his family deserves some time alone with him, just like my family feels like they deserve some time with me. I hate to admit it, but when Jake's around it's like no one else matters, like everything and everyone else can wait.

"I'll be back." He whispered as he walked to his car.

"I'll be waiting." I waved. For some reason, this separation was exceptionally hard, almost like I wouldn't see him for a long time. As soon as his jeep (yes, I talked him into buying a new car) was out of the driveway Aunt Rose began he dog comments.

"Thank God, maybe she finally came to her senses and threw the puppy out of the dog house." She sneered. The dog house is what she called our home. After Jake and I got married I decided that I wasn't very comfortable living under the same roof with my parents and my husband. Damn vampire hearing. Emmett had just stopped making the embarrassing jokes. We've been married for six years! However whenever Jake wasn't with me I went back with the rest of my family until he returned. If I stayed in our home alone, it made me miss him too much.

"Rose, cool it." My dad hissed. I beamed at him. I love my dad, so much!

I spent the afternoon in the living room, reading the classics while my dad played the piano. Mom just got back from hunting with Aunt Alice. That's when I noticed it. The pain. It started above my collarbone. I didn't pay much attention, but as the minutes passed the pain spread and it was almost unbearable. I gasped and clutched my shoulder. The piano playing ceased as my dad listened to my panicked and pained thoughts.

"Renesmee are you alright?" My father asked in a concerned tone. I gasped for air and frantically shook my head 'no'. He was by my side in less than a second.

"What is it baby?" As the moments passed, the pain felt so intense I was sure I was combusting. Feeling my distress, Uncle Jazz rushed in, followed by Aunt Alice and my mom.

"Daddy he's hurt!" I gasped. My dad looked lost as if my words made no sense to him. "It's Jake! He's hurt! You have to help him!" I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jake's POV**

"Bye Dad! I'll be back soon." I shouted over my shoulder. A part of me wanted to stay longer, but a much larger part needed to be with Nessie again. Just thinking about her made my heart smile. I loved her with everything I had, with every part of me.

As I climbed in my new car I was engulfed by her scent. In all my life, I'd never known anyone as well as I knew her. I knew her better than I knew myself. For example I knew that she liked to eat Phish Food ice cream while watching Grey's Anatomy, she was ticklish for everyone but me (I'm proud to say that I'm the only one in the world that can give her a foot massage without her squealing), she liked to put grilled cheese sandwiches in the waffle iron (**A/N I have a friend who does this, no joke)**, she had a secret crush on the guy from Titanic until she was twelve, and she liked when I kissed her right under her ear and when I bring her flowers in bed.

Whenever she was on my mind, which was pretty much always, I had this stupid cheesy grin that covered my whole face. She was just so beautiful and smart, how I ever lived without her amazes me. I used to make fun of the guys in the pack, who'd imprinted, thinking it was stupid but really I was just scared that I would never find anyone to love like Sam loved Emily.

I'd been driving for about fifteen minutes, I'd just passed La Push's border, when the car started to sputter and wheeze. Great, I thought, you let your wife get you a new car and you run out of gas. She's gonna love this (she'd developed a thing for cars from Blondie and she I would work on them together…it's one of my favorite pastimes) I think there's a gas station about three miles ahead.

I picked up my phone. I needed to call Ness and tell her that I would be later for dinner than I'd expected. No Signal, the screen read, followed shortly by a Low Battery blinking sign. Perfect, I thought.

"Guess I'm walking." I spoke aloud.

I had walked about half a mile when I realized how stupid I was being. Why don't I just phase in the woods and run there? Duh, guess she doesn't love me for my brains. I smiled to myself as I strolled through the brush, barely noticing the thorns rip at my forearms.

I'd just removed my shirt when a scent filled my nose. Because of my lover's family I'd become less attuned to the stench that was vamp, but I caught onto it none the less. I realized quickly that this was a scent I barely recognized from somewhere that I couldn't recall. I turned to face the vessel of the stink. I didn't phase, thinking it might have been one of the Cullen's Alaskan buddies.

There were three. Three members of the Volturi guard. Shit, I thought. They formed a triangle around me so I had no room to escape. Before I had time to phase they came down on me. Instantaneously there was pain all over my right shoulder. It was in that moment that I knew I was going to die, but only one thought entered my mind.

_Nessie _

**EPOV**

"Daddy he's hurt! It's Jake! He's hurt! You have to help him!" My daughter screamed in evident physical and emotional pain.

It was obvious that I didn't know much about imprinting but the way my daughter was with Jake amazed me. She always seemed to be aware of where he was in relation to her, like he was the satellite that orbited her sky. It was like she had Alice's visions about just one person. I knew that she was telling the truth, the man she loved was in trouble.

"Where is he baby? Where is Jake?" I could tell she was quickly going to a state so frenzied that she wouldn't be able to speak.

"About a mile from La Push, in the forest." She gasped, still clutching her shoulder.

"Carlisle! Emmett! Come with me. Jasper I want you to stay with her and keep her calm!" They all nodded.

"Daddy! You have to let me go with you!" Tears streaming out of her beautiful eyes. I gripped both sides of her face so she would understand.

"Nessie, I need you to stay here. We will bring him back to you okay?" I spoke each word clearly and she nodded helplessly.

Twenty years ago I never would have believed it that I would be running off to help Jacob, the werewolf, not only because my daughter begged me to but because I actually cared for his well-being.

Bella rushed in. "Edward what happened to Jake?" Panic etched into her voice. I no longer felt searing jealousy towards her tone, having seen both their minds I knew that it was purely the best friend kind of love from both parties.

"I'll explain when we get back; I need you to stay with Renesmee." Bella nodded. Her mind whispered my most cherished words, _I love you_.

Carlisle and Emmett jumped in the jeep, prepared to do some off-roading, while I began to run. I was running at the epitome of speed, yet everything still felt slow. For the first time since Bella's encounter with James I worried that I wouldn't be fast enough.

Within minutes I heard Jacob's pained thoughts. They repeated like a mantra, _Nessie, Nessie, Nessie_. I pushed my legs to go faster.

I ripped through the vegetation of the forest. The sound of Jake's pained breathing was becoming louder and louder, and the sound of sickeningly jovial laughter becoming fainter. Members of the Guard had done this! I realized in outrage. They would pay.

I soon arrived at Jake's side. He was lying on the forest floor, withering in agony. His right shoulder was the size of a watermelon; it hit me like a ton of bricks. They bit him; he was going to die slowly, painfully. A man I now saw as a brother was going to suffer the worst fate I could imagine. I dropped to my knees beside him, trying to examine the wound, to see how much time he had left. The venom would take days before it killed him, first it would poison his muscles and some of his major organs; he would be completely paralyzed from the waist down, then it would begin seeping into his lungs making it agonizing to breathe and then finally after such suffering it would attack his heart. And the worst part was, he would be awake to feel every moment of it.

"Jake, it's gonna be okay." I shouted at him, trying to convince myself as well, as I put pressure on the wound.

"Edward," He whispered. He was loosing his strength quickly. He reached up and grabbed my shirt. His eyes held a look of pain and panic. _Edward, you have to get my back to her. I have to see her…one last time. _He thought as his eyes rolled back in his head. Carlisle and Emmett came tearing through the forest at this time.

"Oh my God" Emmett whispered mournfully.

"We have to get him home." I announced. We had just loaded him into the car when he regained consciousness. That's when the screaming started.

**Yes I'm a horrible person. Yes it took me forever to update, but I'm already working on chapter three. Hopefully someone will still find interest in this story, sorry it took so long!**

**Luv all you reader peoples!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nessie's POV**

Everyone heard Jake's screams as the Jeep pulled down the driveway, but it was more than that with me; I _felt_ his screams as if I was feeling my heart go through a paper shredder.

I also felt him trying to hold in his pain, he was trying to be strong. I didn't know what was wrong, or how to help him. What I did know, was above all I had to get to him. My husband needed me.

I started to run towards the car but something pulled me back, almost knocking me to the ground. I growled at the force that dared to stand in my way, only to discover that I was fighting against my mother.

"Mom, Jake needs me! Let me go!" I screamed while trying to escape her stone grasp.

"Wait until your dad brings him in." Her voice was icy, barely above a whisper. She had a glassy look in her eye. It was in that moment, that the fear set in. For the first time, the impossible idea that Jake wouldn't be okay came into my mind.

Everything began to happened in slow motion. Emmett and my dad were pulling Jake from the car holding (what appeared to be) a huge white towel over his shoulder. The once white towel was changing into a sick red one. Carlisle ran into the house saying something about getting his tools ready. I heard Jake roar in agony as Emmett brushed against his shoulder. I remember being frozen, Jake had always been a soldier (a romantic one, but still), he'd never let me see it when something had hurt him. And then my beloved uncle and father where carrying my husband through the front door. For the first time my dad saw me.

"Jasper don't let her look!" He shouted two steps from the door. Jasper didn't hesitate. He pulled me by the shoulders into his chest as I struggled with no possibility of prevailing in this battle of strengths.

I barely heard Jake. It sounded like he was fighting to get the air into his lungs. His voice was no louder than a butterfly spreading it's wings, but I heard him "Nessie, Nessie, Nessie."

"Jake!" I thrashed, trying to get to him. Why wouldn't anyone let me help my husband?!

"Rose!" Emmett called looking behind him

"I'm on it." She called. She reappeared a moment later with a mop and a bottle of bleach. Only then did I notice the thick trail of blood that led from the front door to Jake. Oh God, I thought, what happened to him?

Jasper restrained me until my dad came back, blood all over his shirt. The only thing that kept me from racing to the room was the fact that Carlisle was examining him, and I didn't want to disrupt that.

"Dad tell me what's going on." I demanded. Everyone was being so cryptic.

"Nessie, it's bad. It's really bad." He was whispering. His eyes were on no one in particular as he fell back on to the couch. He placed his head in his hands.

"Edward, tell us." Mom begged gently.

Dad seemed to be struggling to keep his voice even, "Members of the Volturi Guard were in the woods," He looked into my eyes as he spoke, "The bit him." My knees gave out (Emmett caught me, but I didn't notice), "They didn't just bite him once; they got four…five times all in the shoulder." He whispered as he removed his blood stained shirt.

"No," I moaned. Once Dad have recovered enough to stand he pulled me into his arms "Is there _anything_ Carlisle can do?" I prayed to whatever God was listening that it was possible for Jake to survive, that by some miracle this death that seemed unpreventable would magically cease to be.

"I don't think so baby." Dad whispered hugging me tighter. I'm not sure when I started crying, but I cried until my insides felt like they were bleeding, I cried until Carlisle came out and shook his head. Then, Jake needed me. This time no one tried to stop me.

I stood in front of the door (to one of the many spare bedrooms that filled the Cullen mansion) trying to prepare myself for whatever was waiting for me on the other side. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Nothing could have prepared me for this.

Jake's shoulder had been wrapped tightly in a bandage only a few moments ago, but already the blood was beginning to soak through. He was shaking on the bed. His beautiful chest was bare and shuddering. His eyes were closed, his head was dropped, he was trying not to scream.

Without saying a word I climbed onto the bed, laid back, and carefully pulled his face into my stomach. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I began to gently rock him back and forth, all the while caressing his face, his hair. Jake was taking deep shaking breaths through his nose, after forever the shaking subsided. Then something happened, that I have never seen happen before, Jake started to cry. He sobbed into my stomach. He was in so much pain and I knew there was nothing I could do to fix it. I felt so helpless.

"It hurts so bad Renesmee. I'm so scared" He moaned against my skin. He had never sounded so weak or vulnerable.

"It's gonna go away Jake. I promise." My voice cracked, "All the pain, it's gonna stop soon." I placed my head tenderly over his. I felt him gently shake his head.

"I'm not scared of the pain Ness. I'm scared about when it _stops_ because then I know that I have to leave you." He grimaced as he pushed himself up to look into my tear filled eyes "I'm scared of not being with you, not being able to see you first thing in the morning, and make you coffee, and I'm scared that when I'm gone I won't be able to remember how it feels when I touch you, how you make me feel, how much I love you."

Our foreheads touched and I used my gift to show him flashes of our lives together. Seeing him for the first time, racing after a snack together, that time he tried to show me how to fish, our first date, the first Rolling Stones concert he took me to, our first kiss, dancing with him under a full moon, him reading over my shoulder, us fixing cars together, his proposal, our wedding, our first night together, this morning. Every beautiful moment of my life that he's been apart of, I showed him through my eyes.

There was a gentle knock on the door, Carlisle poked his head in. "I was just checking to see if I need to change those bandages, and it appears I do." I heard Jake grunt as he tried to sit up.

As Carlisle removed the bandages he flinched and bit his lip, in obvious agony. I still hadn't seen the wound undressed. It was…it was worse than Jasper's scars by a hundred. The bite marks were outlined by a deep purple that rippled out and revealed all of Jake's veins, and then a dark navy was beginning outline all of his bones. I tried to control my gasp of breath, it was worse than I could have imagined.

"Here Jake I thought you might want this." Rosalie nervously set a glass of water on the nightstand. Even in his condition of ache he arched his brow at her.

"Oh God. I must be dying. Blondie is being nice to me." He tried to laugh but began coughing…blood.

**Just know, Jake's life depends on your reviews.**

**Ok people, originally my plan was to kill Jake off and take everyone through Nessie's journey of moving on, but after some of the feedback I've gotten begging for Jake to somehow survive I'm not so sure what to do. Any thoughts, ideas are definitely welcomed, because I'm stumped.**


End file.
